Prison of Gold
by fujikaru
Summary: First short upload of the story centered around the RPG Gamma World. Characters are loosely based on players. Fun to write, will get darker and higher rating as this continues.
1. Chapter 1

I fell to my knees into front of the only thing that might save my life. And he was beautiful. Golden armor flashed and metallic wings whirred open, revealing to the full extent the majesty of an arch-angel. It was breathtaking. Faster than the eye could follow, I found myself at the end of his spear staring up into glowing eyes.

"Who dares interrupt my quest? Or are you my target that has come to me willing to die?" Every word was an exclamation.

Please. I breathed heavily, gasping at the tightening collar around my neck. Please save us.

"Spare you? The will of Ishtar doesn't spare the scum of this world. I am here to destroy my enemies!" His wings clicked and flared, rustling his long brown hair to where if fell over his broad shoulders. So delicately he landed on pointed metal legs.

Please. I could feel the collar tighten again, electricity coursing through my body. I curled up from pain. I don't know what you're talking about. Save us from the Gray; they are your enemy! I will do anything, we will give you anything.

I could hear Flash and Nectar beside me groaning from pain as the electric pulse became stronger.

"You…..are not the enemy? Who, then?" Turning, he saw the Gray, standing in shock and anger across the broken alley, the collar control gripped tightly in his hands. The angel laughed, booming and exhilarating. "You must be why Ishtar sent me. I have found my target! You shall die!" And with one swift movement, sent his metal spear through the head of the alien embedding itself in the crumbling brick behind him. Waving his hand, another spear materialized with sparks of gold. Again, it was pointed at me, the tip blurring so close to my face.

With the death of our captor the collar loosened, stopping the electric shock. But I did not move.

"Anything, you said?" The arch-angel smiled. "Then Ishtar smiles upon you! You will be blessed with eternal servitude in exchange for me saving your meaningless lives!" His took two steps forward, and plunged the end of his spear into my chest. The air was forced out of my lungs, and I stared at it for a moment before the arch-angel twirled quickly, and wrenched the weapon through my rib cage to cut off the heads of my friends in one powerful swing. It happened so fast. I grasped at the carnage of my chest and watched as blood poured onto the dirt below me. I got one more glimpse of the angel, and fighting against the pain, sunk completely onto the ground. Tears clouded the sight of Nectar, his tail thrashing reflexively and his body convulsing before laying still. I tried to breathe again, but chocking on thick blood, slipped into darkness.

…


	2. Chapter 2 - Inside Ishtar

I was shaken awake, every muscle groaning in retaliation. The light was blinding, but I could see a familiar face come into focus. Soft music was playing from Nectar and memories started to return. The Gray. Earth. The arch-angel.

My god. The arch-angel. The last thing to happen was….. I clutch at my chest, sitting up too quickly. My vision swam and I heard Nectar,

Slow down man! Just, take it easy. You don't look so poppin' fresh.

I looked down and saw stone plating completely covering where I was wounded, armor that protected my chest and parts of my arms and legs. It glowed white, matching the blood soaked white fur. Blood soaked. What happened?

Nectar, you….and the words faded away. Instead of the serpentine body, glowing rainbow stone armor completely replaced his skin. All that remained of his original scales was his head, but music still emanated from the large lizard.

What happened? Where are we?

We don't really know. Flash stepped forwards, his own body stone armor glowing red and blue. We figure that we're somewhere inside an Ishtaran void, but we've been stuck here for awhile. He gestured around us at a blank and brightly lit room.

I looked down and tugged at the stone plating, wedging my claws beneath it trying the tear it off. It hurt as if the armor was part of me now, blended into my fur.

It doesn't come off man, Nectar whispered, his music dimming further. We…. He hesitated. We don't really know what happened, but we're alive.

We guess we're alive Flash muttered. I can't feel my body.

What do we do now? I stood up, shaking. It was embarrassing to be so weak in front of my companions. I was supposed to be the strong one, and I swatted away Nectar's hand. I could feel clotted blood in the back of my throat and spit out what I assumed we're chunks of lung and flash. I didn't have to wait for an answer.

Through a portal of light the arch-angel stepped through. He smiled a brilliant smile.

"Hellooooooooo! I am glad to see you awake! Welcome to the realm of Ishtar!"

I moved to stand between Nectar, Flash, and the angel.

The angel laughed his booming laugh. You do not have to be afraid of me! We all work for the will of Ishtar! You are golems now, soldiers in the war to claim GammaTerra. My name is Servit, and I am an arch-angel!

Servit struck a pose, wings fully extended and golden armor flashing. His presence was resplendent, filling the space before us.

Come! It is time for you to fulfill your purpose. With that, Servit pivoted on shiny metal legs, and opened another portal.

Move golems! It is time to see what Ishtar wants of you.

I looked briefly at Nectar, and he nodded once. We had no choice but to follow. Filing through a great dimension of silvery colors, great pyramids, and floated metallic spires opened before us.

Welcome to our realm! The arch-angel looked around, and started off towards one of the largest pyramids. Cherubims floated past, briefly acknowledging Servit, and flew on. Other golems in stone armor marched around heading into a myriad of buildings that decorated the realm of Ishtar. The arch-angel led us inside to where another beautiful angel stood; taller than Servit and dressed regally in blue robes. Servit hit Nectar in the back of the legs with his spear, forcing him to kneel. Flash hesitated, and kneeled too. Without choice, I bowed down to this new angel. He glanced up from a crystal scry held in his hands.

You bring more golems Servit?

Yes Principality. These ones were willing to work for Ishtar. They are strong fighters from the world below.

With a dismissing glance, the Principality sneered.

We will test their strength individually. Take them to the ring. If any survive and prove themselves worthy to serve, bring them back to me and we will put them to work.

The Principality dismissed Servit with a wave of his hand.

Come on then! Servit nudged me up and back out the door into the glowing light. We walked through the metallic Ishtaran world, and came upon a large circular building. Spires floated overhead, and sounds of battle could be heard within. A fighting pit. I looked at Nectar and Flash and could see fear. Servit seemed overjoyed.

Welcome, golems, to the Ishtaran tests of strength! We will see if you are fit for the armies of Ishtar!

He lead us around the walls to a small door hidden on the side, and motioned for us to go inside.

Good luck! I will be watching! And slammed the door shut behind us.

That guy has way too much enthusiasm. I looked around. Weapons of every shape and size lined the walls, and another grated door faced out towards an open dirt ring. Flash tried tugging on the shut door, finding it bolted and locked. He ran a stoney hand through his hair.

I guess this is our fate now, huh?

I grabbed the biggest axe I could find, seeing Nectar grab short swords, and tossed Flash a spiked club. I hesitated.

I….I'm sorry. It's my fault we're here.

Man, you just gotta go with the flow. We cool. We cool.

I smiled. Nectar always had a way of boosting morale, though it was easy to see through the optimism that he was truly scared.

The grated door opened. I looked at my companions again, and walked outside.


End file.
